


Disbelief and Cupcakes

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, possible crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. agents see the impossible daily. Somehow it's the mundane that's hard to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any, "That's it. Who took my cupcake?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570804.html?thread=79931316#t79931316)_
> 
> I needed a bit of fic that was at least borderline crack. Cupcake for the win!

* * *

“That's it. Who took my cupcake?”

Leo Fitz gulped as he looked up to see Agent May in the doorway. “That was yours?”

She folded her arms over her chest. “That was you?”

“Actually,” Simmons chimed in, “it was—”

“Don't bother. You're a terrible liar,” May said, turning to leave again.

Fitz and Simmons exchanged a look. Finally, Simmons shook her head. “She would never have believed Coulson did it.”

“Are you kidding? I still can't believe it was her cupcake.”


End file.
